Bloody Roses
by Anime-Alee
Summary: Inuyasha committs the ultimate betrayal, Kagome's swears never to return. But with a hanyou baby growing inside her, there's so much left to say to the one she lost trust in and left behind. completed
1. Mistakes and heartbrake

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Summery: Basically Inuyasha looses it, transforms into his youkai form and rapes Kagome.  
  
~ Chapter#1 mistakes and heartbreak ~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha had nearly defeated Naraku; there was no way he could possibly lose.  
  
" Ahah"! Inuyasha smirked, as he spotted the wind scar. Naraku was hunched over breathing heavily, This was a perfect opportunity to kill the evil demon.  
  
And the hanyou had every intension on finishing him off! " Naraku prepare for your demise"! Inuyasha yelled while slicing threw the wind scar,  
  
Everything was going well until an arrow pierced threw the attack and canceled it out.  
  
" What"!? Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha gasped, Kikyo appeared next to Naraku while helping him up. " Kikyo"! Inuyasha yelled,  
  
She glared at him fiercely, that look sent shivers down his spine. " Inuyasha! Why won't you die"! She roared, Inuyasha just stood in aw! The one he once loved betraying him before his very eyes.  
  
It was enough to make him wanna cry. " Next time I'll kill you"! The undead priestess said with an angered facial expression, and with that she disappeared with Naraku.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha 's side, " Inuyasha, it's alright we can always try and kill Naraku another time and place". The miko said soothingly while placing a hand on his shoulder,  
  
Only to have it smack away. Kagome backed away, Inuyasha began to glow. " Inuyasha"? She whispered in a worried tone,  
  
Tattoos appeared on him, his eye became blood red. And he suddenly had fangs, Miroku became worried. The young kitsune began to tug on Sango's kimono, " What's wrong with Inuyasha'?  
  
No one answered,  
  
He swiftly turned around, Kagome was frightened by the look in his eyes. It was pure lust, " Inuyasha"? She cried, he only smirked at her as he roughly swooped her up and carried her off!  
  
" Kagome'! Shippo cried,  
  
The teenager was officially freaked out now! " What is he going to do"!? Her mind raced, he leaped from tree to tree until they arrived at an empty cave.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he tossed her to the ground,  
  
" Ow"! Yelped as she hit her arm, he then pushed her against he wall. His extremely sharp claws ripped her tender skin, she didn't cry out. She just bit her lip,  
  
as blood tickled down her wrists, he lapped it up. " For a human bitch you taste pretty good". Inuyasha snickered, Kagome looked him in the eye. Searching for the hanyou she loved,  
  
But unfortunately he wasn't in control.  
  
" What..what are you gonna do to me"? Kagome cried, she already knew the answer. He smirked evilly!  
  
Kagome shot up from her bed, she gasped for air. The young miko was covered in a thin layer of sweat, she clamped her hands down on her blankets. " Why do I have to remember"! She cried,  
  
" I left so I wouldn't have to remember, or see him"! Kagome frowned while hot tears slid down her pale skin, she moved to the edge of her bed. Her once bouncy raven colored hair hung dully. Her brilliant brown eyes were now bloodshot do to the stress of school and being raped,  
  
Her youthful body now left with scars, Kagome couldn't even sleep without the nightmare of reality come shrieking threw her mind.  
  
And the purist thing about her now tainted, her heart. The man see loved, adored and cared deeply for had literally tortured her. More like tortured her heart, Even though it wasn't his fault, she couldn't even bare to see him.  
  
After the incident Kagome ran home, cried to her mom and sat in the bathtub for hours trying to scrub the filth off of herself. And surprisingly she kept the jewel, she didn't even seal the well.  
  
It had only been three days since her rape but it seemed to be like an eternity,  
  
Kagome stood up and ran to her bathroom, she gazed at her battered body in the mirror.  
  
" God! Why me"! She cried as she punched the mirror with her fist, then she fell to the floor, curled up into a ball and sobbed for at least two hours. Her fist didn't hurt despite the bloody gash on it. She had now experienced pain for worst, everything else seemed like a paper cut.  
  
The fragile broken girl soon fell asleep. But before she did she prayed to good for some peace,  
  
To be continued...........  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: So how did ya like it? I hope it's gonna be as popular is my Surprises fanfic is. ( I can only hope for my fans to love this one too! So please R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. signs

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA  
  
Summery: Kagome reflected on her rape,  
  
~ Chapter#2 signs ~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
" Honey". Mrs. Higurashi said gently while tapping on the bathroom door, Kagome's eyes softly fluttered open. " Sweetie you're going to be late". Kagome's mom called to her again,  
  
The young miko's eyes shot open as she stood up, dashed out of the bathroom and slammed her bedroom door. Her clock flashed on and off, 7:45.  
  
" Shit"! She yelled while grabbing her wrinkled uniform top, she quickly buttoned it, Kagome's eyes went wide " Where's my skirt"! Then she rummaged threw her laundry basket, flinging random tops, shorts, underwear and dress until she finally found her green school skirt.  
  
Kagome pulled it up to her waist, " Ugh! What, why is it so tight suddenly"? She groaned impatiently,  
  
Then she gazed back at the clock. " 7:55"! She shrieked, Kagome then stumbled out of her room,  
  
Running desperately down the stairs, Sota curiously poked his head from around the kitchen corner with a slice of wheat bread in his mouth.  
  
" Hey! Kagome don't forget your lunch"! He hollered at her while tossing Kagome her baby-blue lunchbox.  
  
" Thanks Sota". The young girl raced past the shrine gates and a few turns,  
  
Soon she arrived in front of the her high school, Kagome panted heavily as she ran threw the hallways until she reached her homeroom. Her heart pounded in her chest,  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and turned the handle, " Miss Higurashi, you're late". Her teacher Mrs. Tsune sighed while sitting on her desk,  
  
" Sorry". The teen frowned innocently as she quietly sat down near her best friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Erri. People giggled as they looked at Kagome, " Kagome"! Yuka whispered while nudging Kagome's shoulder,  
  
The raven-hair girl turned around, " Yeah Yuka". " Sweetie your um, skirt isn't zipped up all the way and you can see your underwear".  
  
The miko's eyes nearly shot out of her head " Oh! No"! She cried while trying to zip it up,  
  
Miss. Tsune gripped the chalk trying not to yell. But she was at the edge, she swiftly turned around, " Miss Higurashi! Stop fussing"!  
  
Kagome froze them gulped " sorry". She whispered while slumping down in her chair,  
  
*  
  
At lunch........  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat down next to Hojo and Erri, " Hey Kagome". Hojo smiled, " Hi Hojo". Kagome replied while anxiously opening her lunch,  
  
Yuka gasped as Kagome began to shove food in her mouth.  
  
" Kagome"? Hojo asked blankly while scooting away, the miko looked at her friends with slight annoyance. " WHAT"!?  
  
They all jumped, " Nothing sweetie". Ayumi smiled nervously,  
  
She glared at Yuka who was giving her a surprised look, then she returned to stuffing her face! The girls looked at each other,  
  
*  
  
After school...  
  
*  
  
Kagome entered the shrine gates, she passed the well house, " Kagome don't you dare! Don't dare waste your time thinking of him"! She mentally kicked herself,  
  
She finally reached her house, Kagome pulled out her keys and slowly unlocked it. She tossed her backpack to the floor and ran up the stairs,  
  
The raven-haired girl entered the bathroom and removed her cloths, her hair was terribly greasy and when she was completely naked she gazed sadly at the deep scars on her body.  
  
One specific one, it was on her neck. He had roughly bitten her, it wasn't just a bite it was a marking. A mate mark!  
  
That made Kagome shudder, then she silently hopped into the shower,  
  
The warm water was like a remedy for soul, well at least temporarily because she would eventually remember what had happened to her.  
  
5 minutes later she climbed out of the shower, and Kagome wiped the steam off of the mirror.  
  
She once again frowned, but her glance fell to her stomach. " What the!? She screamed just now noticing her plump tummy.  
  
" I'm...I'm pregnant"!  
  
" I guess that would explain my hunger and nausea". She blinked then came back down to the problem  
  
" Inuyasha got me pregnant"!  
  
*  
  
To be continued...  
  
*  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me awhile hope you enjoy! Oh and in order for me to update you have to receive 24 reviews. Sorry if that if you don't like to wait but I am not updating until I have gotten 24 reviews! 


	3. choosing closure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Summery: Kagome finds out that she's pregnant!

****

**_~ Chapter#3 choosing closure~_**

****

****

****

Kagome burst into tears, " We!? Does god honestly hate me"!? She sobbed while rushing to her bedroom. " I just don't understand"! 

She leaped onto her bed literally crying her soul out, 

But the image of Inuyasha's  lust filled eyes pierced her vision causing her to clench her head. " I just can't forget"!

      She raised her head from her pillow, then the miko heart ached. " Now….now I will have a reminder for the rest of my life". She choked between sobs, " _What are you gonna do to me"?_ The image of that day throbbed in her mind coming with an intense migraine. " I don't wanna remember"! She cried, but her thoughts unwillingly ventured back

 to that day.

The sound of his horrid chuckling rang threw her head!  

_The blood**…..**_

****

_The pain**……**_

_The hurt**……**_

****

****

Kagome sat up on her bed, " Listen to my self! I'm being selfish! I never even consider the life inside me, I'm horrible….I'm torturing myself"!

" And by doing that I'm torturing this poor child! I need to stop this, this misery. I need closure, that should bring me peace and allow me to move on with life".

" But in order for me to gain closure, I…..I would have to see Inu..ya..sha, 

" I don't know if I am strong enough for that. But..but..but it wasn't his fault! It wasn't the hayou I loved that hurt me. Besides he deserves to know. Right?

" It's settled. I'm going to the feudal era!

Kagome pushed herself out her bed, and slowly made her way to her dresser. And on her dresser sat a tiny gem covered box; Kagome opened it cautiously, and

 Inside sat the Shikon no Tama. It glistened as she carefully scooped it into her shaky hands,

Then the girl put on her school uniform and left the house.

As soon as she arrived in front of the well house her heart skipped a beat, " _Come on Kagome! You can do this". _She told herself,

She then opened the door, Kagome swallowed hard as she carefully walked down the steps. 

She swore she could hear her heart beats like they were bangs on a drum,

And her breathing was so loud that it engulfed her thoughts. Kagome traced her fingers against the rim of the well, " Here I go"! She whispered, and then she leaped in allowing the heavenly lights to escort her to her destination.

                                                  **  _          To be continued……._**

****

****

****

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

****

**A/N: **Well yes this chappie was short but ya gotta admit it sure is detailed! Anyway hope to hear from my fans, so please R&R!!!!!!!! :)


	4. issues to face

**A/N: **I've finallyupdated! :) It's just that I've been busy writing the sequel to **Surprises**. It's called **Cherry blossoms and White plums a.k.a. an Inuyasha fanfic**, which I hope ya'll will read. Well actually you would have to read my fic **Surprises **in order to understand **Cherry blossoms & White plums**. Well anyways on with the story!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha 

Summery: Kagome found out she was pregnant, so she leaves for the feudal era to tell Inuyasha

**_~ Chapter#4 issues to face ~_**

****

****

****

****

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed; she was now in feudal era. The miko slowly opened eyes; the calling of the birds soothed her senses. Kagome then gripped a vine in her shaky hands,

And cautiously pulled herself up. 

Then Kagome sat on the rim, " _Come on girl! You can do this"! _

~ When you love somebody 

_~ Like I love somebody_

_~ And when you've been hurt_

_~Like I've been hurt_

_~ You'll understand how, love has its ups and downs_

_~ It's what you make it_

Kagome began to shed hot tears. " It hurts! It hurts to be here"! She cried harder, the teen slid off of the rim and leaned her back against it. 

                                                                _In Kaede's village**…………..**_

Inuyasha sat in the darkness of the old priestess's hut. His eyes were unfocused; the images of that horrible day echoed his thought, the picture of Kagome bloody and bruised, and laying next to him.

He did that to her, he hurt the women he loved so dearly. And he had been so stupid; Inuyasha couldn't even admit that he loved Kagome. Inuyasha had panicked when he had woken up to his love laying half dead, in his arms! 

The hanyou then cradled the raped Kagome in his arms and ran with all his might to the village. 

And when he had gotten there, Kaede & a teary eyed Shippo were sitting alone in her hut, patiently awaiting the return of Sango and Miroku. He burst threw the entrance,

Kaede gasped at the sight of Kagome bloody, bruised and barely clinging to life! " Kagome"! Shippo began to cry, the old village priestess was shaken by the look Inuyasha had on his face, he looked like a frighten child with a mix of a mix of anger.

" Inuyasha what happened"? She asked while taking Kagome from him, he didn't answer. He just stood in a corner watching as Kaede cleaned Kagome up and the young kitsune gave him hurt/angry glares,

Shippo then clung onto the miko's arm, and soon after that Sango and Miroku entered the hut with angry expressions. But they became infuriated as they noticed the hanyou's presence.

" Inuyasha"! Sango yelled as she sent a fiery glare at him, Miroku did the same. Sango started to cry as she saw the damage he had done to her, 

Inuyasha was sent back into reality as a familiar scent flooded his senses. His eyes suddenly widened, " But why would she-"? He then stood up and rushed out of the hut,

                                                   _Back to Kagome………_

The teen had finally stopped crying but her body had become paralyzed from her fear. Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees, _" Why can't I do this!? All I have to do is tell him that I'm pregnant, and that I can raise it on my own. That's all"! _She told herself,

Her heart pounded, _" And that I love him". _Kagome whispered in a haze, but then shook her head. " **_Loved…him_**_". _She whispered louder, Inuyasha is still apart of her, apart of her heart. No matter how hard she tried to fight it,

" Inuyasha". Her heart cried, 

He hurt her

He doesn't love her

He yells at her

And yet…….she still can't hate him.

Despite what he had done.

" Why does my heart deceive it's self"? Kagome asked herself, the young so-to-be-mom was completely unaware of his presence. Inuyasha stood in aw, he watched as **His **Kagome bundled up against the well teary eyed and broken.

He mustered up all of his courage and spoke, " Kagome". A shot of ice paralyzed her throat, she gulped and looked up at the man that flooded her thoughts everyday.

                       **To be continued………….**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **Well here is another chappie! :) I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a cliffy, sorry. I like to tease ya'll, just kidding. The more cliffies I make the more intrigued ya'll become…..am I right or what!? :: snickers evilly ::

**Kagome: **Oh….my  god, I'm so gonna cry! 

**Inuyasha: **I hate soap opera. 

**Anime-Alee **:: glares at the hanyou :: I don't CARE what you like! 

**Kouga: **I like it, but can I just suggest something. :: gives Anime-Alee the puppy dog look :: 

**Anime-Alee: **Sure. Why not?

**Kouga: **Can I mate with Kagome!? 

**Kagome: **Kouga!!!!

**Inuyasha: **Back off wolf! She's not yours! And she'll never be!

**Anime-Alee: **Sorry Kouga, but I'm strictly a Kagome/Inuyasha fan ONLY. But I can pair with someone! :: grins mischievously ::

**Kouga: **Not that it matters but who?

**Anime-Alee: **Ayame!

**Kouga: **Nooooooo!!!! :: runs off screaming insanely ::


	5. Pregnancy revealed

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated -_-  I've been out of town and unable to type. But I'm here now & since I have tomorrow off from school I can update most of my fics ^_^ !!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa -_-

Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are staring at each other unable to speak a word,

**_~ Chapter#5 pregnancy revealed ~_**

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome stared at Inuyasha threw her tear filled eyes, they fell from her eyes like beautiful shimmering clear pearls. " Kagome". He whispered, at the sound of his voice the image of his youkai form flooded threw her mind causing her to crawl back as far as she could.

" Kagome I-"! He said reaching for her, so therefore the fear stricken girl screamed. Causing the hanyou to flinch, so he slowly backed away. Kagome looked at him, " Come on! Tell him"! She screamed at herself,

****

" Inu…ya…sha I um". The miko stopped and shut her eyes tight and mustered up all her courage, he just looked at her sadly. " I'm, I'm pregnant"! Kagome cried with her eyes still closed,

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head, and his heart skipped a beat, " What"?! He yelled in a surprised tone, then **BAM!!!!!** The hanyou was hit from behind. Kagome looked in surprise as Inuyasha fell to the ground,

And to ad more suspense Miroku was the one who hit Inuyasha! " Miroku"!? She whispered, " Are you alright Kagome"!? He asked in a concerned tone, she smiled weakly " Yes".

" I'm glad your back, we all missed you. But you didn't have to". The monk told Kagome while helping her up, " I know but". She stopped, " But what"? The teen looked @ him so saddened,

" Miroku I came here to tell Inuyasha I'm pregnant". Miroku's face fell, " That presents a problem". But he noticed her begin to cry, " Kagome I'm so sorry this had to happen to you". He frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder,

" I know Miroku". Kagome whispered, " Well let's head to the village so we can discuss the matter". Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's leg & dragging him down the dirt road,

" How, how will Inuyasha react when he wakes up"!? Kagome asked herself as she caught up with the monk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Hey ya'll!!!!! I know it's short but hey, I got other stories to update. But despite that I hope ya enjoyed it, and I just started writing a new fic called  " _Bitter_** " : It's about Kagome's boyfriend Hojo abusing her and Kagome constantly hiding it from Inuyasha. And how he takes it when he finds out  ^_^  I MIGHT POST IT, but on one condition :: crickets chirping :: ya gotta tell me ya want it posted! All right,

****

****

****


	6. She loves him, she loves him not

**A/N: **Well I updated, ^_^ and as usual I hope you enjoy! Well duh! I write for you people + myself…on with the chapter! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, -_-

**_~ Chapter#6 She loves him, she loves him not ~_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome, Sango, Kaede, & Miroku sat down silently in the old priestess's hut. Shippo was out side playing with Kirara, and Inuyasha was still unconscious lying by the fire. " Kagome, I'm so sorry". Sango frowned while placing a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder; the young impregnated miko gave her friend a weak smile.

" Well the issue you face are quite difficult, ye is pregnant, ye is only a child, and finally, ye must confront Inuyasha". Kaede stated with wisdom in her voice, " I know, I know….it's just". Kagome sobbed with diamond like tears caressing down her cheeks,

" I'm afraid". 

" You have every right to be! After what that insensitive jerk did to you"! Sango said in an angered tone, Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes. " That one reason I'm scared, but the other is…..I – I still love him". The reincarnation of Kikyo whispered, 

That's when everyone gasped, " You – still love that asshole"!? Miroku asked with shock, " Yes, and when he awakens – I might be reminded of how my heart, body and soul hungers for his touch, his love and kiss".

" I don't know why I love him, even after he tainted my pure heart. But I juts do". Kagome told them, and her eyes were now puffy and red. " child". Kaede whispered with so much sympathy in her heart for her sister's reincarnation,

The blood………… 

The lust………… 

Her scent………… 

_~  All of this,  was the key to the young girls fate. She had dreams, big dreams, meaningful dreams. That yearned to be; but then those dreams evaporated in an instant. _

_Destiny has a way of tangling you in it's threads, and ripping away your future happiness. Sadly that happens a lot,_

_And as you get wound in, other's are dragged in too along for the agonizing ride  ~_

                                                                   Inuyasha's mind……… 

I see darkness, an empty space of endless darkness; and no light what so ever. Especially when I remember what I have done to the girl I love my heart stings, I broke her. She who has such a bright; special spirit.

I hate myself, for tainting her like that. I need her forgiveness, and I need her. 

                                                                    _Back with Kagome…………_

The other had left the hut in order to give Kagome peace to think, but all the girl could do was gaze at Inuyasha. " I love him. I always have, and always will. I see now; I can't hate him, nor stop loving him so! Despite the horrible pain he has bestowed apon me, I still love him". Kagome whispered while slowly creeping closer to his unconscious form, and watched the after noon's light glisten on his silvery silk like hair. " He looks so – so harmless like this". She whispered while tenderly stroking his soft hair,

But to her surprise he was mumbling something, and tears trickled down his cheek. Which in return caused the soon-to-be-mom stir uncomfortably,

" Kagome * silence * please don't go! I love you! I'm * silence * sorry"! He whimpered, as his words processed in her mind Kagome's heart wrenched in her chest.

And her chocolate colored eyes welled up with crystallite tears, " Inuyasha! I'm here"! She cried out while clenching his hand,

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **Hope ya'll like this chappie! And hope you'll continue reading **_Bloody roses_**. ^_^ R&R Please!!!!!!!

                                                              __


	7. Forgiveness

**A/N: **Alrighty here's another drama filled chappie of **_Bloody roses_**.

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha -_- 

**_~ Chapter#6 forgiveness ~_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

A voice suddenly called Inuyasha out of the darkness, and a heavenly white light covered him in it's radiance. " Inuyasha! I'm here"! A familiar yet gentle voice called again, and this time he awakened. 

Kagome looked worriedly at him as he gasped for air. " Inu….ya..sha"? She whispered while scooting closer, 

His ears suddenly perked up, as he noticed his love kneeling beside him without a fear stricken expression. " Kagome, I ....um". Kagome then interrupted him as she flung her arms around his neck while crying softly,

And at that moment the hanyou became confused, " Kagome, how can you hug me? Especially after what I did"! He asked as he pulled back from her hug, but only a hurt expression played apon her face plus the sound of her tears pattering down on the wood floor. " You don't love me"? She whispered, " of course I do". He replied,

" Well, it's because I love you too, and our unborn child". Kagome smiled while taking his hand and placing it on her belly, he was blank at first but the smiled back at her. " I want to embrace are future, not bicker over something you had no control over". She declared,

" So I have your forgiveness"? Inuyasha asked shyly, the miko nodded. " and my love".

That three letter sentence warmed his darkened heart, " And my love". he repeated to himself, he the study it. " She loves me again"! His body cheered, but was back in focus when Kagome began nuzzling her head into his chest.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist; " This feels so right". He whispered in her ear,

" Yes, I know". The miko whispered back, but oh lord did she love it when he wrapped his strong protective arms around her. 

                                                               _Outside the hut…………_

Sango was resting against a tree, ready to peacefully drift of to sleep, when she felt a pinch! Her eyes instantly shot open, but only to she Miroku kneeling innocently by her bottom.

" Eeeeeeek! Miroku you pervert"! She screamed while slugging him in the ribcage; and at that sound crow descended from neighboring tree with a " Kah "! 

The demon exterminator shot up and mumbled as she stomped away angrily, but the monk just sat there holding his gut. " Such a violent creature".

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **I know it's short! But at least I posted it quick!

Inuyasha: Too sentimental for me. :: scoffs ::

Kagome: grabs pop corn:: I love ROMANCE :: eyes get big, dreamy while clasping hands together :: 

Anime-Alee: So do I :: runs over to Inuyasha and plays with his doggy ears ::

Inuyasha: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF-"! :: stops yelling and starts purring ::

Kagome: Kawaii! Let me try! :: jumps up & down ::

Anime-Alee: : steps aside ::

Kagome: Yeah! :: starts rubbing cut, fluffy ears ::


	8. Kikyo's loneliness lingers

**A/N: **_This__chapter__was inspired by **Going under** By: Evanescence. Enjoy this update!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! 

                                                                        *

*

**_~ Chapter#8 Kikyo's loneliness lingers ~_**

**_                                                                                                                                                             *_**

**_                                                                                      *_**

****

****

Inuyasha released Kagome from his arms, " So we're okay now"? The unsure hanyou asked his love, " Yes". Kagome replied while kissing his cheek, 

She had forgiven him. And they could finally live in complete virtue and happiness, and raise their child. 

It's true what people say: " Love is stronger than hate". Despite the torture and heartache he put her through she couldn't bring herself to hate him, the love and joy she felt when she was near him could never be diminished.

" I love you Inuyasha, don't ever leave". Kagome whispered to him, 

" I won't". He whispered, 

And with that they left the hut, the sun glistened on the leaves. It was truly beautiful outside, it's like everything was gloomy and grim until they were in each other's arms.

Everything around was bright and happy, except one. A solemn figure; with sadness engulfing it. It was a Kikyo; she was staring sadly at the couple. " Inuyasha", she whispered in a depressed tone.

The undead maiden's yearning for life was the only thing keeping her from hell,

Her entity burned with desire for her past lover. To the point of hatred, she hated the fact her reincarnation is taking her place by his side. It drove her mad, so she decided to torment Inuyasha's heart. But the part that made her smirk was Inuyasha still had undying feeling for her,

" Inuyasha"! Kikyo called firmly,

The hanyou looked up from Kagome and a he saw who called him, frigid needles tickled up his spine. " Kik….Kikyo"?! He said in shock,

Kagome's heart broke as she saw the undead priestess, " Why-are you here"? Kagome stuttered, 

And slick smirk played a pon Kikyo's face, " I'm here to take Inuyasha to hell"! 

Kagome felt tears welling up in her chocolate colored eyes, " No-no you can't! Please Kikyo". Kagome pleaded, knowing that unless she persuaded the women not to drag Inuyasha along she would lose him forever!

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **_ did ya enjoy my eighth chapter!? I sure hope ya did! Anyway please just review, thanks ^_^*_

Much love  (^ _^ ) 

**_~ Anime-Alee ~_**


	9. Bonded for eternity

**A/N: **_Here the chapter, enjoy guys & girls ^_^* _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha,

**_~ Chapter#9 bonded for eternity ~_**

****

****

" Inuyasha I died for you, won't you return the favor"? Kikyo asked with a tint of anger in her eyes, 

" Kikyo how dare you come here"! Inuyasha yelled at the maiden, she could've saved her own life by using the jewel but she didn't. She chose to die and be with him, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. He pitied her about that but what she did to him was unforgivable, she made him hurt Kagome.

Kikyo's soul was sickly twisted, she claimed she had feelings for Inuyasha yet she constantly tormented him, "What's wrong with you Inuyasha!? How dare I come here?". The undead shrine maiden shouted in an annoyed, her temper was also increasing. 

" Kikyo make up your damn mind! First you save Naraku right when I was about to finish him, and I was so shocked and hurt by what you did I hurt Kagome. Because my heart caused me to transform, and after that you expect me to go off and die with you"! He yelled with complete resentment in his voice, 

Kagome felt a rush of relief. Kikyo, but it was the total opposite for Kikyo. " What are you rambling Inuyasha!? I only helped Naraku because I wanted to be the to slay him! And if you hurt that bitch it's not my problem, don't give a damn about her! And of course you're going to hell with me!" The priestess hissed venomously,  

" Kikyo, I don't wanna go with you! What part of that don't you understand!? I know I owe you my life, but what after you did I don't even wanna see your face-, I love Kagome; and our child! So I'm staying here". The hanyou said looking the woman straight in the eyes, 

That sentence shattered any hope Kikyo had, " Child"!? She asked in a hysterical tone, the only things keeping her there was him and killing Naraku. Yet he had the nerve to reject her. And impregnate that wench that resembled herself,

" Yes Kikyo, and **I did** **love you**. But the only thing I owe you is my life, not my heart.", Inuyasha growled, Kagome smiled lovingly up at him, 

" Sorry". He said with no expression of pity,

" You don't love me….anymore Inuyasha and you and that cheap copy of me are having a child!?"! Kikyo yelled while salty tears streamed down her pale skin,

" I'm sorry Kikyo". Inuyasha apologized,

All her hatred, all her pain gathered in her cold, icy heart and consumed whatever was left of her soul.

" Inuyasha mark my words, I'll hurt you one day. Just as bad as you just hurt me"! She screamed angrily as her soul collectors appeared and wrapped around her body, and with that she vanished,

Gusts of cold, brisk wind encircled the area where she stood. As if the elements felt her pain. Angry, gray clouds were now dominant over the sky. And clashes of thunder echoed the heavens, and droplets of rain sprinkled on the miko and hanyou.

The rain dampened their cloths, yet they just stood there in silence. Both reviewed the conversation that had just went on, and the first one to speak was Kagome. " Inuyasha? You aren't gonna leave me"? She cried happily,

" Nope, you and the kid are stuck with me". He chuckled,

" I wouldn't have it any other way". The miko whispered while embracing him tightly, 

" Neither would I, now lets get out of the rain". He suggested while leading her back to Kaede's hut,

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **_Hey guys and girls, ladies and gentlemen! ^_^* besides this chapter being short I hope ya like it!_

**_Much love ( ^_^ )_**

**_~ Anime-Alee ~_**

****

****


	10. The dream

**A/N: **_Okay here's chapter#10, oh and to answer your question Lady Misao* Kenshin, well in order to do the bold letter thing you have to type your fics in Microsoft Word and type on a web page. I'm not sure if there are any other ways but that's what I do, anyway I hope this helps._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, -_- 

Summery: Inu-chan blew off Kikyo! :: laughs continuously :: 

**Please read this side note: I know I sort of gave you guys a summery: of this chapter on my A/N: but please forget about that! I have a new idea for this chapter,**

**_~ Chapter#10 The dream ~_**

****

After last night's encounter with Kikyo, the gang did a little catching up. Then sleep befell them, but Kagome's slumber however wasn't peaceful

Kagome gazed at her surroundings, it was frightening; the sky was engulfed with darkness with the scent of  blood lingering in the air. And she was in a small  woodland clearing, similar to Inuyasha's forest. Except the tops of the trees were cut off and so they were like big wooden stakes growing out of the ground, 

But the miko began to scream in horror as she noticed what she as standing in…it was fresh blood, and as she continued to look around. Every cubic space on the ground was soaked with blood; some new & some old.

" What-what is this place"? She stuttered while she pulled her feet out of the puddle of blood, 

" You don't know"? Came a deep yet familiar voice, and at that sound Kagome jumped slightly.

" No-no! I don't, but can you tell me"? Kagome whispered, trying not to make her fear noticeable.

" Hah, you aren't very smart now are you wench". The voice chuckled,

" Hey! I am too smart. & At least I'm not hiding like you! And hey don't you call me a wench"! The teenager yelled as she looked up at the sky,

" Fine, I will then come out". The voice snickered as a shadow emerged from the dark woods, but it stopped; yet the shadows still disguised the person,

" Hey don't you listen"! Kagome yelled, she was starting to get irritated.

" Just shut up wench", hissed the shadowy figure while it descended into the light. Which caused her to gasp,

" Sesshomaru? Why-why are you in my dream"!? Kagome asked in a flustered tone, due to being taken back by his appearance. 

" Hn, I'm only in your dream to warn you". He scoffed while narrowing his cut throat, golden eyes of his.

" Warn me? Warn me of what"!? She demanded, " Well? Tell me",

Sesshomaru groaned from the unpleasant sound of her nagging. " Alright, jeez bitch! ……anyway that walking corps has informed Naraku of your pregnancy. And plans to launch a sneak attack against hanyou brother, you & and that kid still growing inside of you. He intends of exterminating all of you, and soon", he stated in a stern voice.

That brought a frown to her face, " And I should trust you why-"? 

He chuckled, " Believe as you wish but I speak the truth, but I would prefer to kill Inuyasha myself". 

" Of course, I should've thought of that". Kagome scoffed while crossing her arms across her chest, " But you forgot to tell me where we are",

That brought a rarely seen smirk to his face, " oh yes, hmm this is  my brother's forest; after Naraku's victory".

Kagome then gazed around her, " It's horrible, is this really the place"?

" Duh! Why would I lie"?! He growled as his tolerance level decreased, " So do you get the freakin' point!? Or are you slow like my hanyou brother"!? 

her hand trailed down to her stomach, her heart shuddered with disgust. " So when I wake up……what should I do Sess-"? By her words sank, he was gone.

And with that Kagome's eyes fluttered open, ' what was that'? She pondered while sitting up, ' and was it real'?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: **Hey peeps! ^-^* how did you enjoy my update? Well I hope you did, anyway till the next. ~ Ja ne ~

**Kagome:** I could so visualize that, wow :: eyes get big ::

**Inuyasha:** Do you need eye drops? :: takes out a thing of eye drops ::

**Anime-Alee:** I don't think she needs 'em :: rolls eyes ::

**Inuyasha: **Shut up wench! I'm tying to be nice to her! :: unsheaves the Tetsuaiga :: 

**Anime-Alee: **:: crawls under bed :: Jeez! Sorry, :: sighs heavily ::

**Kagome: **Thanks anyway Inu-Kun

Much love (^_^)

~ Anime-Alee ~


	11. Epilogue: Releasing the hold on your hea...

**A/N:** I apologize for _greatly_ neglecting this story, please forgive me. But, keep in mind since I last updated I have grown extremely as a writer and have improved greatly. I just needed some R&R, ya'know?

**Side-note**: and please don't lecture me on my absence. Just be happy and review cause I am updating, and reviews do help boost the speed on my updating…

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Inspiration:** I am a big fan of _Christina Aguilera_, even though I **HATE pop music.** It was "_Genie In A bottle", **angst remix.** _It was so cool, it sounded totally different. It was sort of rockish, but I don't like rock either.

**Summery:** I'll be evil and not tell you,

**Bloody Roses**

Epilogue: releasing the hold on your heart

* * *

As the young miko awoke, the memories of her dream infested her consciousness. Her head resting on her love's strong, muscular torso. His steady breathing patterns soothing her anxiety, but not enough to cease her anxious movements. _"Sesshomaru warned me to leave, he said it was the only way to protect my child." _Her mind raced,

_ So much to believe in - We were lost in time  
_

_Everything I needed  
_

_I feel in your eyes  
_

_Always tought of keepin-  
_

_Your heart next to mine  
_

_But now that seems so far away  
_

_Don't know how love could leave  
_

_Without a trace  
_

_Where do silent hearts go?_

She couldn't does this to her child, that had yet to thrive in this cruel world. End it's life before it even begins. "I sure you'd want this too, Inu." The sable haired young girl whispered, gently stroking his long sliver tresses, slowly brushing her soft lips against the hanyou's heated cheek.

She felt the tears sting painfully in her mahogany orbs glistening with sadness. "I will return someday, when this child is grown, and its safe to come out of hiding. I won't let you die, protecting _us_." She whispered again, her tone sounded weary.

Sooner then she had known, her legs had carried her away from the village, and into the deep, vegetated forests that were know as her lover's domain. The sounds of her shoes crunching against the brittle grass strands was a sound she'd never forget.

It was the last she's heard from the feudal era. The final fragments of precious vibration of sound she'd hear in '_kami'_ knows how long. This is the best thing I can do for my child, maybe Inuyasha will forgive me one day…

"_I'm almost at the well…"_ I thought to myself, I kept pushing forward, clenching the jewel shards we all as a group had collected from our adventure. I squeezed the chunk of glowing shards tightly in my fist, almost to the point of pain.

I climbed through the untamed terrain, and finally the well was within my sights. My legs nearly gave way to my weakness of the heart. Stumbling over a loose patch of dirt, and landing on my bare knees and scraping up my palms.

"This is the right decision…I _know_ it is," truly inside my heart. I had the most motherly of intentions to protect my offspring, even at the cost of heartache.

I brushed my inner feelings aside, when I felt a strong and very intentional knock, from within. I sat up on my knees, and smoothed my hands over my swollen, yet still under developed stomach. My child was already stubborn, I felt a smile smirk cross my lips.

I stood again and walked steadily towards the deep well, until I was sitting on the rim, ready to dive within it's deep caverns. With one last look back, and taking a deep inhale of the aroma of the forest, I slipped down into the darkness.

Crossing into the heavenly light that allowed me to cross into my natural timeframe. _No more going back, only forward, never look back…cause that is no longer apart of "our" future,_

_ Where does my heart beat now  
_

_Where is the sound  
_

_That only echoes through the night  
_

_Where does my heart beat now  
_

_ I can't live without  
_

_Without feeling it inside  
_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go  
_

_Candle in the water - Drifting helplessly  
_

_Hiding from the thunder-  
_

_Come and rescue me  
_

_Driven by hunger –  
_

_Of the endless dream_

_  
_I'd support myself, and take care of us anyway I can. Even if it means a few sacrifices, I am willing. What sort of mother would I be if I weren't? Certainly not a good one, and when that day comes…

And you wonder about your father, and why everyone else has one except you…I tell you honestly, I won't lie and keep you away from _him,_ but not until it is safe to make an appearance. It might mean a few years of lying low,

And when you're grown and wonder about things, or if you get sad. I always keep you close, I'll hold you when you're afraid…I'll sing to you when you're sad…I'll hug you when you're happy, and when your angry…_I'll be there, to take the blame…_

_ I'm searching for the hand that I can hold  
_

_I'm reaching for the arms that let me know  
_

_Where do silent hearts go? _

Where does my heart beat now

_ Where is the sound  
_

_That only echoes through the night  
_

_Where does my heart beat now  
_

_I can't live without  
_

_Without feeling it inside  
_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go  
_

_Where do all the lonely hearts go_

I'll never be gone entirely _Inuyasha_, my sprit will linger there with you. Cause I want to be there, so don't be lonely, don't feel sad. I be back to love you, soon enough. Just wait for me _Aikouka…_

Don't be mad, It's for your survival I did this, just know I love you…_Aishiteru, Matsu Shijuu…Inuyasha, _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **sorry this is the end of **The Bloody Roses** fanfic. I appreciate all the love and support, and since you guys have been such great sports about the how "long time updating thingy" I **might do a sequel** where Kagome keeps her promise and goes back with her son Kyo Higurashi. **But only if you really want me to**

sorry this is the end of fanfic. I appreciate all the love and support, and since you guys have been such great sports about the how "long time updating thingy" I where Kagome keeps her promise and goes back with her son Kyo Higurashi. 


End file.
